Changes in Life
by riptheflyingpig
Summary: As life changes, you will too. As you change, you affect others differently. Sometimes you die or live on to produce babies.


inspired by my imagination and dreams of what I hope in life.

* * *

I walked in to my room and saw this beautiful silhouette. It was so curvy and so smooth. I moved up behind her as I touched her beautiful back that was covered by her beautiful white dress.

I opened my mouth and suckled her earlobe, her body instantly melting against me. She fit perfectly into the shape of my body.

She looked beautiful, so beautiful. The softness in her eyes, her luscious mouth. All of which, weakened my body strength and lured me to her. I cupped her face, tracing my thumb across her lips and closing the distance between us.

Her lips were as soft as pillows as I felt the softness of them next to my own. She opened her mouth and I let my tongue slip in to explore her inner cavern. We continued to deepen our kiss as I wrapped my hand around her body reaching for the buttons of her dress.

My fingers worked hurriedly as I unbuttoned each of the buttons of her dress that would give me access to her captivating body. I grew more and more aroused as more of her naked back was exposed sparking my excitement. Oh, how I couldn't wait to see her naked body fully. And finally, once the last button had been unsnapped, I immediately slid my hands between her back and the bothersome garment that was falling off her shoulders, giving me a glimpse of her uncovering her comely back. Her beauty that had been hidden from me for so long would finally be revealed. I planted a soft kiss between her shoulders.

Visually sensual and teasing me unashamedly under lacy panties, she showcased the swells of her round ass like a model as she bent at the waist, wiggling her hips from her gown. Her ass touched my desire through her lacy panties and through my pants. And what a beautiful ass it was.

I ran my open hand down the length of her bare back. Every nerve in my body had never thrummed with such life! She kindled a desire that I had never felt before with anybody in my entire life. I understood quite fully then, the power of passion. It was a driving force that propelled me into a need to satiate a hunger I had never experienced before. I was like an animal, consuming my meal with such savagery no one would touch my prey.

I heard myself moan as her hands slipped into my hair and my hands, out of their own volition began to slide over her smooth belly, then driven by thoughts and dreams and a million fantasies, crawled up her rib cage. I felt her alive under my hands, her breath, rising and falling.

She breathed from her sexy mouth. Every breath she let it out filled me with desire. Her nipples hardened as her mounds were pressed against my chest. I saw this and felt my hunger to taste her grow.

The beautiful tip of her rosy nipple was in between my mouth and it felt so good. I tried to satisfy her as well as I could. That magnificent bud in my mouth sent me a rush of desire in my penis. I had never before felt this rush before and excited me to no end.

I pull her closer to me as her hard nipples press against my rock solid chest. Her touch singed my skin as I watched her hands roam my chest. She kissed my entire body. My! She kissed me so well and kissed my hard nipples. I put my hand in her hair so I could encourage her sensual pleasure.

She went down to my belt and began to tug on it. She unhitched my buckle and my pants fell. My protruding desire clearly showed. Her gentle touch on my erection made me pulsate and sent shock waves throughout my body.

She scanned my entire body and stopped at my black boxers. I couldn't hide my desire now. My hand went around her body grabbing her thighs yanking her closer. She gasped as my erection found her heated spot.

I moved her toward the bed and sat pulling her in between my legs. My eyes roamed her feminine hills and bumps. It was like I was in a new valley of hills exploring. My hands gripped her ass and roamed as they cupped her breasts.

She climbed in the bed to join me. I outstretched my arms to welcome her. I hitched my breath as she walked on her knees toward me. Her half naked breath glowed under the candlelight.

She straddled my hips as I watched as I washed over with desire. I wanted to touch grope suckle her whole body.

"You're losing my mind" I whisper in her ear. She giggles and continues to roam my body.

I felt like I was losing my mind and wouldn't be able to control my body.

I moved my hand between her thighs and was pleased to feel a very welcome discovery. She was extremely wet as her wetness seeped through her black lacy panties.

She laid down and spread her legs open settling on other side of my hip. I slowly slip down her stockings as I lift her leg one at a time. Once I was finished I stared down at her as she blushed a crimson red that was super hot. I observed her and realized she was only in her lacy black panties as I watched the rise and fall of her beautiful feminine mounds, her flat stomach and tight ass. She was perfect.

I moved over her and kissed her. I moved back a little and I whispered " I want to make love to you". My penis touched her desire through my underwear. I pulled her panties off as I settled my face in between her legs.

I dived into her sweetness as I used my tongue to explore her inner caverns. She tasted just like the best tasting cream in the world. She cried in ecstasy as I continued to lick her sweet pussy. She trembled as she orgasmed and her sweetness fell into my mouth.

She got up and touched the waistband of my boxers. I could sense her uncertainty in her eyes so I guided her small hands to where I wanted them to be: my hard dick.

Her hands wrapped around my dick and squeezed it. She felt so good as I let put a mighty moan of pleasure. Her hands went up and down my stiff member and touched my orbs sensually. She then pressed her lips against the head of my penis. I groaned as I felt the wetness of her mouth engulf my shaft. She pushed for more inch by inch and I groaned.

I swept her beautiful hair to the side to take in the sight before me. She was sucking my protruding shaft so vigorously, it was like she was trying to receive her favorite dessert which was my cum. From the expressions of her face, she was loving it too.

I had dreamed of this day for so long and hoped it lasted forever. She finally paused and let my meat stick slip out of her mouth. My body on instinct lurched forward so it wouldn't lose the warmness of her mouth on me. Recognizing this, she quickly replaced her mouth against me. I groaned. My god, how could one human have such a huge impact upon me.

I could feel the urge in my balls for release. There was a deep rumbling in my balls that I felt and I understood if I was going to continue, I had to stop her despite the gratification I was receiving. When I voiced this, she looked at me with a face of innocence. I wanted to replace that face with a face of pleasure to prove the true naughty girl that she was.

Her hands roamed around my body touching me in all of the right places. I pushed her into the bed onto her back and pushed her legs giving me access to the sweet flower that she showed to no one but me. I stared into her eyes from above her and she looked at me seductively. We both knew what was about to come.

I placed the tip of my manhood at her beautiful slit. I swirled it around, teasing her. She groaned and I felt an urge to fill her. I slowly pushed into her heat. She closed her eyes and braced herself for the imminent pain.

I kissed her luscious lips softly and gave her a reassuring gaze. I continued to push deeper into her and she gasped as she felt me fully. My desire to pleasure her continued to fuel me to continue and reach heights she would never have reached before.

I let her relax against me as I let her adjust to me. I waited until she proceeded to signal she was ready to continue.

Finally, she allowed me to continue to penetrate her tight pussy. Her warmness enveloped me. The heat within her was something I had never felt before and it felt so incredible. Her body was molding to fit me. She cooed soft moans in my ear and it spoke innermost parts of my soul.

She lifted her legs and stretched them across my hips and wrapped them around my back. This action seemed to allow me to plant myself deeper inside her. I forced myself to go faster and harder. The inside of her felt like the fur of a soft kitten. I wanted to mark that pussy. I wanted to claim her as my own. I heard her moans grow louder and I felt her walls beginning tighten around my pole. I couldn't control myself and I let out a gruff groan. I could feel myself getting closer to my climax.

I lost myself within her and we both continued to voice our pleasure. All logic flew out the window as I couldn't control myself. I was like a savage animal devouring his prey. I couldn't be controlled. She orgasmed and I soon followed as I pumped an ocean of cum into her awaiting cavern. I thrust a few more times to fill her completely. I had finally received my fill. The sudden exhaustion hit me and I felt my body weaken as I collapsed beside her...

* * *

Nicole here, I will be having slow update rates due to living the depressing high school life. Not sure how I'm going to continue from here. Give me a review to tell me what I should do next. :)


End file.
